A picker or picking system may be used to isolate a target analyte from a suspension in or on a substrate, such as a well, a well plate, a slide, a tube, or the like, or to draw a fluid, such as a, suspension, solution or reagent, from the substrate. As a result, practitioners, researchers, and those working with suspensions continue to seek systems and methods to more efficiently and accurately detect a substrate surface.